mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Save Aila!
Save Aila! is the twentieth episode of Mazinger Angels and the conclusion of the Mu arc. Summary Yoname reports back to General Juuma and the Emperor of Darkness that the invading army led by Baruman were destroyed and that the legendary warrior tale was true. The Emperor tells Juuma his plan while Juuma has Yoname infiltrate the Mu palace. At the palace bath area, Jun is bathing there noting it was a week since she and Prof. Nonaka came to Mu. Prof. Nonaka had earlier told Jun that they will need to leave and when they do, Mu will disappear like it will in years to come. Jun is then joined in the bath by Aila. Jun was surprised seeing her naked body from a low angle. Aila thanks Jun for everything she had done over the last week. Jun tells her not to worry about it and worry about everything after the battle is over. When Jun gets out, Aila hugs her from behind. She tells Jun that she hasn't done anything for her and Jun gets nervous as Aila might be growing feelings for Jun. An aide comes in informing Aila about a messenger from the Mycenae Empire. The Mycenae soldier informs Aila that the Emperor challenges Mu to a one-on-one duel. Muraji believes that it is a trap but with Mu's army at a disadvantage and that they couldn't rely on Jun forever, Aila accepts the proposal. Muraji tells Aila to bring reinforcements but Aila goes forward for her country and has her Goddess Mazinger readied. Jun worries about Aila while Yoname attempts to assassinate Jun and Prof. Nonaka. Aila and Muraji arrive at the battleground and General Juuma shows himself. Juuma however commands two Warrior Beasts: Grosten and Saraga to attack Goddess Mazinger melting its sword with acid. Yoname makes her move attacking Jun but Prof. Nonaka stops her before she call kill Jun. The professor tells Jun to help Aila as they probably sent an assassin to keep Jun from helping. Jun runs off with Yoname getting her knife free. Prof. Nonaka manages to scare Yoname with a lighter long enough for the Four Swordsmen to restrain Yoname. Jun docks into Venus A Queen of Gold ready for battle. Aila had managed to defeat Grosten but is struggling in the fight against Saraga. Juuma in anger that Grosten was defeated throws his axe at Goddess Mazinger, knocking it to the ground. Juuma goes in for the kill and when Aila is ready to give up, Jun and Venus appear to give her hope. Venus throws Goddess Mazinger a Mazinger Blade and after getting rid of the axe proceeds to fight. Goddess Mazinger cuts Juuma's right arm in half as he attacked. Venus then blasts Juuma's body apart with a Horus Breast Burn. Goddes Mazinger stabs the Mazinger Blade through Juuma's chest causing him to explode. With the battle over, Jun returns the Sacred Treasure to its pedestal after knowing that Aila will be fine after they leave. She tells Aila to use Goddess Mazinger to pull out the treasure. Aila does so and Jun and Prof. Nonaka return to their time. Aila could only say goodbye. Back at the Science Fortress Laboratory, nobody believes that they've been gone as it was only a short time. Jun looks at the pendant thinking that meeting Aila wasn't for nothing. Trivia * The aid from the bath scene resembles the anime version of Aila Mu from God Mazinger. * The Pilder-like statue from the previous chapter is revealed to be based on the modified Queen Star for Venus A Queen of Gold. Category:Angels Chapters